


Blessing from Hell

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, BL, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Dildo with a mouth, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, French Kissing, Hardcore, Kissing, M/M, Mind Break, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Power Drill Dildo, Restraints, Rough Sex, Satanic Priest Sebastian, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Smut, Torture, Wax Play, Yaoi, monster dildo, vampire ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Sebastian is a devout priest of Satan. Ciel is a vampire looking for a snack.A sacrifice had gone not the way Sebastian had intended. Instead of blood, semen. Instead of knives, cocks. Instead of death, love. The devil works in mysterious ways.





	Blessing from Hell

 

It all started on the Eve of Halloween, when a godless priest, the leader of the Church of Night, the loyal servants to His Unholiness Satan, Sebastian Michaelis, was preparing for his service to his lord. He was preparing a sacrifice to honor his God. Show him his loyalty by corrupting the day that Christians viewed as one to honor their saints. As he had done in the past, so he shall do again.

He had been picking the right sacrifice for a long time. And when he finally made his choice, he could not be satisfied more. Pure in the heart and body. The sacrificial lamb he chose was the true servant of his God’s enemy. It was a young man. Not a man of religion but a man of true faith in the good of humanity. He had dedicated his life to helping the less fortunate. He had worked on himself to better himself so he could better his service to the world.  Without even as much as thought of gratitude and recognition for his work, he had been working tirelessly to remind people that there was good in them, and if there was good in them, then there was good in the world. In his public and private lives, he was good to everyone. So selfless. Not innocent since he knew darkness and had been through hardship, but nonetheless pure.

Sebastian planned to sacrifice this epitome of humanity’s goodness to his lord in Hell. He was excited, he was happy. This sacrifice was by far one of the best he ever found for his lord and master. Yet, all it took… Was one moment to step away so he could prepare himself for the ceremony. And when stepped back into the room, he froze in his tracks in complete horror.

Upon the altar laid his sacrifice. No longer alive. His expression one of shock and agony, turned to look upon Sebastian. Blood painted the man’s front and neck. Beside the fresh corpse sat a little demon. He looked like a boy in his early teens. Dressed in Victorian fashion, dead pale skin, dark circles around his eyes, a dark shade to his lips aside from the crimson of the blood over the bottom half of his face. He was licking his fingers after his meal before he noticed a new presence in the room. _Oh dear Satan down in the pits of Hell… Forgive me, for I will not be able to present you with the most perfect sacrifice that has fallen into my hands for you._  

* * *

 

“Release me!” The vampire twisted and struggled against the chains that restrained him to the altar. “Release me, or I swear I will make you beg for death!” His voice was high due to the age in which he was turned, but he still managed a formidable yet cute growl to it.

“You have defiled my gift for the Dark Lord and for that you shall pay!” Sebastian’s voice was strained with anger. His eyes were glowing with how upset he was about this. And the shaking of his hands further punctuated his state.

Sharply, Sebastian turned and walked off. The little vampire stilled only to lift his head and watched what the priest could be doing. Soon, he heard the sound of wheels and then saw the man push in a trolley with a white cloth covering some items. Sebastian stopped it near the altar and lifted the cloth enough to withdraw a knife. He came up to the vampire and that’s when the boy began to panic. “What do you think you are doing?! Stop right there! Don’t come any closer! I warn you!!!” Ciel struggled against his shackles with more strength but that did not bear any fruit.

Sebastian watched the fussy creature before taking hold of the hem of his shorts. “Stop moving or you will get hurt.” That got the vampire’s attention and so he then moved his hold to the front of the garment. When that knife came to his crotch, Ciel squeezed his eyes shut. Satan knows what this devil worshipper could do! But all, he heard was the cutting of fabric and felt the area between his legs somehow become more free. When he opened his eyes, he discovered his crotch all out in the open.

“Wh-what!? What the fuck!?” Ciel was about to strike up an even greater fuss but Sebastian prevented him from doing that with a painless but quite an attention-capturing firm grip around the base of his cock and balls. The little vampire’s voice hitched in his throat, breath stilled in his lungs, and his undead heart may have stopped. Sebastian leaned in and looked into those wide, rich sapphires for eyes.

“If you know what is good for you, you will show some pliancy.” He reached back and set down the knife. His hand then slipped under the cloth and withdrew something. Ciel’s eyes broke away from Sebastian’s a moment later to see what it was and discovered the new object to be a bottle with some sort of thick liquid.

His lips were moving as if he was about to say something, but no sound came. The bottle was brought between Ciel’s legs and he felt its pointed tip against his anus. “Wh-what are you doing...!” He finally managed out. His voice clearly lost its edge. Suddenly, the tip was pushed inside in one, rough move and the boy jolted at that. Before he could say anything else, Sebastian squeezed the bottle. Ciel gasped, eyes wide with shock once more as he felt something cold being squirted into his passage. His head fell back  onto the altar and his gaze connected with Sebastian’s once more. The priest narrowed his eyes a little. “Please… No more.” The little vampire said as he began to feel uncomfortable with the new substance inside him. He may have been undead and usually cold. But right now, whatever the priest was doing to him, was making the little vampire feel hot. The kind of heat he thought he’d never be able to feel.

Sebastian heeded Ciel’s request much later than the vampire would have liked. With the tip of the bottle out, the little hole tightened up though a little bit of the moisture leaked. Sebastian released his genitals as well and turned to the table. “What… What are you doing?” Ciel, panting lightly, asked as he noticed the priest looking for something new. When the man turned to face him, the vampire’s eyes widened again. “What is that? Don’t you come near me with that thing!” What he was referring to was a simple-looking black dildo.

“This… Is a marvelous creation.” Sebastian said as he stood at the side of the altar, holding the tool of pleasure and torture in his hands so that Ciel could get a better look at it. “You see, the Night Community takes great care in how we honor our God with pain and ecstasy. This little work of mischief can be thanked for to a certain clever witch.” Suddenly, a grinning mouth formed on the shaft of the toy and one could swear Ciel paled three more shades. As the little demon fussed and struggled once more, Sebastian slowly took a few steps to be closer to the little one’s lower half. With one hand, he forced the closed thighs open and with the other he guided the dildo to the moistened hole.

“No! No, no, no!” Ciel cried and then screamed when the dildo penetrated him and its girth stretched him like nothing ever did before. With that little mouth he just saw, he could not imagine anything else other than getting eaten from the inside out. But then, something shocked him into stillness. He felt something warm for a moment. And the spot against which he felt it made him shudder the next time it happened. Sebastian smirked.

“I see it has gotten to work.” He pushed Ciel’s knees apart one at a time to spread his legs wider and pushed the dildo in a little further, until only an inch remained outside. Ciel could not respond. He barely even heard the priest’s words. Whatever that thing was doing to him on the inside had the boy scared and excited. And it was due to this fear that he felt it’s ministrations so strongly.

The dildo started by finding Ciel’s prostate and licking against the bundle of nerves to warm up the pleasure organ. After that, it treated the spot to some kisses which grew from light to hard with light sucking and right after were followed up by slobbering of the tongue. Ciel jolted on the altar and Sebastian could not help his smile. The vampires boyish cock rose to full hardness in a matter of moments. The dildo flicked the prostate with its tongue like a nipple. It pressed the tip of its tongue against the bundle and then wrapped its lips around it, latching onto the sensitive spot and continuing to suck as it teased the little area with its tongue.

A spark flew through Ciel’s entire being and he only managed a gasp. Unblinking eyes that were wide but not looking at anything in particular opened a little bit more. His head pushed back and back arched off the altar. Sebastian bit down onto his bottom lip at the sight. His own pants were beginning to feel tight but he was too busy watching the beautiful sight before him.

Ciel drew in a gasp before letting out a cry when he felt something sharp. The dildo was nibbling on his prostate! Grinding it lightly between its teeth. The next moment, Ciel’s body jerked and stiffened as pearly cum erupted from his cock and shot into the air before landing on his shorts and jacket. Sebastian’s eyes widened. He did not expect such a sudden and hard orgasm. As the toy sensed the orgasm, it lightened its ministrations. Once Ciel had calmed a bit, Sebastian took to slowly moving the dildo in and out. In response to that, the toy let out its tongue and ran it over the tortured erogenous spot and the surrounding area. Ciel let out a whimper and Sebastian smiled at its adorableness.

Slowly, the dildo was drawn out of the stretched hole, leaving wet, light gape in its wake. Sebastian set it back and returned to Ciel. The little demon looked up at the priest, his cheeks flushed as he panted softly. This whole deal actually brought some living color to the undead’s cheeks. “You have no idea how beautiful you are.” He cooed. “However,” Sebastian’s tone gained an edge which made Ciel nervous again. “We are far from finished. In fact… We are only getting started.” He reached to the side and picked up a candle. As he held it with one hand, Sebastian began to undo the clothes over Ciel’s front.

“What… What are you going to do?” Ciel asked, his voice a bit fearful and breathy. Sebastian said nothing in response and as Ciel knew he couldn’t do anything to stop this, he pressed his lips together to keep them from trembling. He was a vampire! A demon! He had survived for centuries. He’ll get through this too. And when he’s free, he will kill the priest. Yes, that is the plan. But his thoughts were distracted by the candle being moved above him and then turned.

“AAAAAHHH!!” Ciel roared when the first drops of wax hit his skin. To him, they felt searing hot, like oil. But that was only due to vampires being susceptible to anything having to do with fire. But wax was wax, and it wouldn’t do anything to him other than stick to his skin, give him light burns which would heal later, and excruciating pain as it hit his skin. As Ciel writhed in agony, Sebastian’s expression became less merry and more focused. Finally, he would teach this vampire a lesson for ruining everything.

For about a minute there was nothing but screams filling the main hall of the fowl temple which was the worship place of the Church of Night. Once Ciel’s front was almost fully covered by drops of wax, all in various stages of cooling and hardening, Sebastian moved away. Ciel, a whimpering mess, was too distracted by pain to notice that Sebastian was getting something even more scary. His attention was jolted when he felt something pushing inside of him once more. “No! Stop! Not again!” His head shot up and he looked between his legs. To his horror, he saw a power drill. “Y-you’re crazy… Don’t you dare turn that thing on!”

Sebastian smirked. Turn it on is what he did and when the dildo attached to the tool began to spin inside Ciel the boy thought he saw stars before his eyes. His whole body arched off the altar and tensed. The shock from the magnitude of stimulation he received right from the get go had Ciel cumming again. Sebastian chuckled. There was nothing better than some good old sex torture. And he had such a responsive partner. That only spiked his excitement and made him want to make Ciel unravel even more.

The setting was raised and the screams that followed were like music to Sebastian’s ears. Ciel’s entire body was tense and trembling with stress. The only thing that saved him from pain was the lube Sebastian filled him with and the stretching he received earlier from the freaky dildo. But now, there was this immense friction that he had to deal with. It got worse for the boy when the priest started moving the drill, withdrawing and pushing back inside the spinning dildo. After a bit, he withdrew the thing from Ciel’s hole altogether. It was a few seconds of peace in which the boy got to breathe a little. But then the damned thing was back and he was screaming again. Sebastian watched his body writhe and arch, his hands open and clench in fists, his toes curling. Ciel struggled against his shackles but all to no avail. Lowering the drill, Sebastian pushed the dildo upward and then pulled it out little by little. He stopped when Ciel shrieked. The dildo was fucking right up into his prostate and that is what Sebastian wanted. The ultimate pleasure torture. Ciel was getting his hole drilled… In the most literal sense.

When the vampire came once more, Sebastian put the setting to maximum and Ciel’s eyes rolled back. His mouth opened and tongue fell out. Sebastian watched with keen eyes as the little demon lost his mind. Ciel could not control his body and it was left to jerk and tremble as yet another orgasm hit him from the overstimulation. He was a salivating mess of pitiful noises when Sebastian turned off the drill and pulled the dildo from him for good.

Running a hand over Ciel’s front earned Sebastian a jolt from the overstimulated boy. Sebastian smiled. Now, it was time for him to feel good. He climbed onto the altar between the vampire’s legs and began to undo his pants. The sound of the zipper made Ciel lift his head to look. And when he saw Sebastian taking his cock out, which was bigger than the dildos he just had, the little creature thought he’d really die this time.

Taking his cock, Sebastian moved closer. He rubbed the head against the wet, bright red orifice. He pushed it against the entrance to test the hole. When it gave in easily, Sebastian smirked. Ciel, seeing that smirk, swallowed nervously. What could be worse than a dildo with a mouth and getting power drilled? He honestly did not know what to expect. Vanilla sex was the last thing he would have thought o happen to him next. Yet, this night was full of surprises.

Sebastian leaned over Ciel and slid one arm under the boy’s waist and the other hand came to up the vampire’s small cheek. “Naughty, naughty little thing. If only you could control you temptations and look for a meal elsewhere.” Ciel sniffled. He didn’t know why he wanted to cry, but he did and now pressing his lips together was not working the trick to take hold of himself. Sebastian wiped a stray tear with his thumb. “I get it. You were hungry. How could you resist the delicious aroma of one who is pure in both body and soul? But… You see… That man was intended for Lord Satan himself. You had no right to him!” Suddenly, Sebastian wrapped a hand around Ciel’s neck and in surprise the demon tightened up around the shaft inside him.

Sebastian closed his eyes and exhaled in pleasure at the clenching tightness. He then looked at the demon under him and started moving his hips. In a matter of moments, he was thrusting like a ferocious animal. The anger at his failed gift to his master in Hell fueled the force with which Sebastian moved his hips. He hissed past clenched teeth. However, when he saw Ciel’s expression, he was captivated. Teary eyes looking up at him, plump limps parted and drawing small breaths. He didn’t know why, but the little vampire was mesmerizing him. Lost to the creature’s beauty, Sebastian slowed down little by little. Finally, he leaned in and kissed the other.

His lips captured the boy’s and he pushed his tongue into the small mouth. Sebastian explored the little cavern until his tongue got caught on a fang and was cut. Tasting the blood, Ciel latched onto the soft muscle. The man parted his lips from the other’s and smile as his wound was sucked. He released the boy’s neck and wrapped both of his arms around the petite body, raising it off the altar and pressing the little thing against his own larger front. One hand cupped Ciel’s behind so that Sebastian could thrust in deeper. He was still moving fast, but less roughly.

For the first time, moans sounded in the room. Both were sounding their mutual pleasure and drawing breaths. Their lips danced together, sometimes separating for a second so that one could change the position of their head or draw a breath or moan, sometimes they inhaled and exhaled with their noses and moaned into the kiss. Ciel no longer felt his shackles and once more there was pure pleasure, but different from the one he felt with the first dildo and definitely a stark contrast to when he was drilled. This he liked the most. Being held like this, covered by this large, strong form. And Sebastian was definitely digging this. It felt different from when he had sex with various Brothers and Sisters of the Night Church. All everyone wanted was filthy pleasure. Something vanilla was a turn-off for them. Even frowned upon. This creature, however, granted him satisfaction when it came to the extremes and to gentleness. Sebastian was so lost in the pleasure he even forgot he was ever mad at the demon.

Taking hold of the little cock, Sebastian started pumping. This was the first stimulation Ciel received to his length for the first time in the evening. After he had cum so much without being touched, being stroked earned him another orgasm. This time, nothing came out. Ciel stiffened and shuddered, his cock twitched, but only a few droplets of precum escaped it. Sebastian sensed that and smirked. _Oh what a delicious thing I have done to you!_ The man was proud of himself for milking the other dry.

The excitement from the idea and the fact that he was denied stimulation for so long, until finally he received it, all worked toward Sebastian’s own orgasm. The first of the evening. He wasn’t far behind Ciel and only a few moments after the boy’s orgasm Sebastian came too. A few hard thrusts and he stilled. Cock pushed as far as possible, balls tensing and rising and falling in their sack, Sebastian grunted as he released his load into the waiting passage. Feeling the warm seed made Ciel shudder.

After it was over, the two looked at each other. Sebastian separated from Ciel and then moved to rest on the altar behind him. The two of them were too tired, especially Ciel. He fell asleep quickly and then Sebastian did as well. What the priest did not know was that not only his master already showed his mercy, but that he bestowed him with perhaps the most delicious gift for the priest’s great service. So when he awoke the next morning, Sebastian suddenly had the feeling that things were not bad. That he had nothing to worry about.

Finding the sleeping form of the vampire beside him, and taking in his sorry state after last night’s punishment, Sebastian smiled. He didn’t know why, but he knew that he had to hold onto this one. He sighed dreamily as he felt the telltale signs of love with which his heart fluttered. Yes, he could see it already. The life he’d share with his little demon. He would get the boy the best and most comfortable coffin. He’d feed him the finest blood. Oh, they will even go out together to hunt! Sebastian would be able to do his master’s bidding and Ciel would get to eat as much as he wanted. They would spread corruption together and immerse themselves the greatest pleasure and pain, all for their mutual satisfaction, and all in Satan’s name. But first, Sebastian would have to unshackle his love and clean him up from the candle wax, semen, and remnants of lube. Oh, yes. And he’d have to ask the vampire his name.


End file.
